


What You Wanted

by Meowser_Clancy



Series: Jimel Moments [8]
Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M, Making Love, all over the place, making a baby, multiple encounters, rendezvous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowser_Clancy/pseuds/Meowser_Clancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to 4x04: Save Our Souls. The moments GW should have shown in it, considering that Jim and Melinda were on the boat to make a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwhispererfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwhispererfangirl/gifts).



> Tag to 4x4: Save Our Souls.

 

* * *

"I warn you, if your A/C is anything like ours, keep your underwear in the minibar," Julia said rather succinctly, shooting a glare at her husband beside her.

They left shortly after that, leaving Julia's words hanging in the air.

Jim looked at Melinda, before gently but obviously kicking the door shut with his foot. "Now, I'd like to bring two pieces of evidence into court."

"What?" Melinda wondered, startled.

"First, that you said that you might be ovulating," Jim said, walking closer, and starting to unbutton his shirt. "And second, that we'd have nothing to do because even you have to take breaks between auctions."

She started to smile. "Um, I think that's hearsay, your honor. It can't be admitted into court as evidence."

He was closer, his shirt now completely off. Melinda's eyes followed the movement of his muscles as he folded his arms, looking all too attractive right now.

"Well, does that mean I'll be held in contempt of court?" Jim whispered, ducking his head in to kiss her neck, pulling back almost as soon as he made contact.

"Yeah, I think so," she managed to say.

He gazed steadily at her. "So what happens now?"

She reached up to the straps of her sundress, carefully sliding one off, and then the other. "I guess I'll have to punish you," she said.

His eyes widened, and his muscles seemed to grow larger. Melinda swallowed, and reached behind her to unzip the dress.

"How so?" He wondered, reaching out to help her, but she backed away.

"You can't touch," she whispered. "You can only watch."

He groaned audibly as Melinda finished unzipping it, and it fell in a pool of fabric to the floor.

He inhaled rather sharply at the realization that Melinda hadn't been wearing any panties or bra with the dress.

"Until when?" He asked, his gaze by two very specific areas of her body.

"I really want to fit in a visit to the spa before dinner," she admitted, walking forward. His gaze fell, and she reached out to poke him in the chest with one finger. "Sit down."

"What?" He asked, a bit breathless, before stumbling backwards onto a chair.

She went to their suitcases, aware of Jim's watching eyes, and grabbed a necktie.

"Mel," he began. "You...are...a...genius."

The last word was hissed out as she tied his hands firmly together behind the chair.

"I'll let you out if you're a good boy," she said, and walked around to straddle his lap. "Only if you're very..." She nipped at his neck, causing him to moan. "Very..." She moved her mouth downwards to his chest, and his chest muscles strained as his hands fought against the tie, obviously wanting to join in the fun. "Good."

"Mel, you're killing me here," he managed, after a moment. "And it won't do any good if we don't..."

"Just wait a minute," she scolded. "We'll get there." A naughty smile graced her face. "I just want to have a little extra fun first."

"Remind to never let you watch legal dramas again," he managed, as her hands crept lower, and he ended up having her breasts in his face. "Okay, Mel," he whispered. "Two can play at this game."

He leaned forward before she could react and caught one nipple in his mouth, tugging her towards him as best as he could, sucking hard enough to distract her. She forget her mission and leaned into the movement, a gasp at the back of her throat making Jim almost come right then and there.

She seemed dizzy, drunk on his caresses, and he felt very smug that he could do this with both hands tied behind his back...literally.

* * *

"We need to help him," Melinda determined, after they discovered Rich sleeping on the deck, a ghost straddling him.

"Not right now, there's dinner," Jim said, pulling her onwards.

"I know, I know," she said, easily following him down the corridor to their stateroom. "Whoa, since when are you excited for dinner?"

"Since you told me that I won't be long in my jacket," he said, leaning closer to her. His hand came around to firmly grip her waist, resting on her hip.

She leaned into the embrace, slipping her arm around his waist in return. "You know," she began, her voice getting a little husky. "If we, um, sped up our walk around the deck, we might have time before dinner for a...communal shower."

She wasn't expecting what happened next, and was completely swept off her feet by Jim swinging her up and slinging her onto his shoulder. "Jim, we're in public," she hissed, but she was laughing too hard to care.

He put her down a moment later, and pressed her against the wall, kissing her until all her laughter was gone, and there was only a desperate, driving need.

"Um, we have to get back to the room," she said a little dizzily, moaning as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her leg, running one finger up it.

"There's a janitorial closet just over here," Jim mentioned, unable to pull away from her.

"That sounds good," she gasped.

They stumbled, hands too all over the other to really watch where they going, to the closet. Jim closed the door and snapped the deadbolt shut. "They probably get people doing it in here all the time," he rationalized, turned around and found that Melinda had already removed her black camisole. "Oh, Mel, can we go on a cruise like this every year?" He managed to say before losing himself in her for the second time that day.

* * *

Their communal shower was cut short by the threat of being late for dinner, but, Melinda reflected as she sat at the vanity styling her hair, it had been very enjoyable anyway. They'd both gotten satisfaction, and then some. God, Jim worked really well on a tight schedule.

He emerged from the bathroom, fresh from shaving, and saw her sitting there, in her backless white dress.

"You look amazing," he said, all breath seeming to rush from his lungs as he did.

"I'm not even half ready," she said, tilting her head to pull a lock of hair into place. "I'm just lucky that this dress, though a halter, covers a little more than I thought it would."

He managed a laugh, but it was cut short when her fingers edged the white fabric away to proudly reveal several love bites. "You do good work, they shouldn't show in my bathing suit either," she whispered.

He looked down at his own chest. "Oh, that's why I don't have any," he said, sounding disappointed.

"Check your hip," Melinda said, more than a bit of smugness in her voice.

The towel that had hung rather precariously on his hips slid to the floor. Melinda watched him in the mirror as he looked at his hip, a surprised laugh coming from him.

"Well, what do you know, I don't even remember that," he said, sounding amazed.

"I'll remind you later tonight," Melinda promised, meeting his gaze in the mirror.

He swallowed, and she saw the physical evidence that he was already turned on. She was already itching in her seat; she wanted to squirm, but she knew that Jim would catch on and they were seriously going to be late if she didn't get her hair done.

Jim stepped forward, placing large hands on her bare shoulders. "We'll finish this later, right?" He asked, and leaned to press a warm kiss on her neck, and then another...and then another, going lower...

"Get dressed," she managed to say, when her hands were shaking too hard to finish doing her hair.

He swallowed. "I guess I should," he whispered.

* * *

Jim wanted to say that Melinda was sexiest and most desirable (and she was) when she was in her element, which, of course, happened to be when she was crossing ghosts over.

But oh god, did she have to do it now? Right after dinner, which he'd sat through very patiently, very uncomfortably, since Melinda couldn't keep her hand off of his thigh. He was so ready. More than relieved when she turned down karaoke and they were heading back to their room.

He couldn't even get close enough to her, he just wanted to walk right next to her, leaving no space between. Her body heat was an incredible turn on and he couldn't wait...just couldn't wait.

And then the two dozen ghosts showed up.

He sat alone in the cabin, scrolling through the options on TV before simply flopping back on the bed, nude but for his boxers since he didn't like sitting around completely naked.

After a moment, he found himself getting underneath the blankets, trying his damndest to leave this feeling of frustration behind.

And then the door opened. He shot up in bed, staring at Melinda. "I told them I'd be back in an hour to help them some more," she said, coming straight to the bed. Her hands were on his chest; she was pushing him backwards.

"Mel..." He began, but she was leaning her head down.

"You can untie the halter," she offered.

His hands went to her neck and pulled, and the dress seemed to fall apart in front of him, leaving just Melinda as she shimmied out of it, shaking her hair out as she went.

"Why are you wearing boxers?" She questioned, before getting back onto the bed with him.

"I guess I should take them off," he managed to say.

"Don't be silly," she interrupted and he was even more startled. "I'll do it."

Her movements were unbelievably tender, as if recognizing that Jim might end up getting a little bit of a raw deal if she saw this whole ghost thing through. With her hands guiding him, and Jim taking control during the last of it to optimize the fact that she was ovulating and blow jobs wouldn't get her pregnant, he was led to one of the best orgasms in his life, one that left him gasping for air and almost drowning in the face of Melinda's love for him.

"You didn't...get one," he whispered, but she was already slipping from the bed, tying a robe around her body.

"You can take care of me later," she promised, blowing him a kiss. "Sleep well, okay? I'll be back after I've figured out a way to take care of them."

He intended to stay up for her, but he found himself exhausted, and slipped off to a deep sleep, unbroken when Melinda slipped into bed with him.

* * *

When he woke up, he was already hard. When he woke up, he was in bed with his wife and she was fully nude, sleeping in a way that he could feel each and every curve of her body curled into him.

It was early but the sun was coming into the room, shining right in his eyes. He felt rested. He felt good.

He checked the clock; 6:45.

That meant he had an hour and fifteen minutes before he had to meet Rich on the squash court.

That meant he had an hour to wake Melinda up.

He gazed at her sleeping face for a long moment, remembering last night and the plane of reality she'd taken him to. God, he loved her. She was so generous.

His breath was coming a little faster; he was definitely fully awake now, remembering, but he stubbornly told himself to hold on. She'd given him everything last night, and now was his turn to give back.

He moved a bit away from her, letting her back fall back on the bed. She stirred a little but seemed to still be sleeping. Jim found himself drawn to her breasts, to the marks showing the pleasure they'd had yesterday, and he pressed a gentle kiss to each mark, nudging one knee in between her thighs as he did so. She stirred a bit more, making little sounds in the back of her throat as if to confirm that his ministrations were turning her on. Literally.

He couldn't help it. He moved back up and kissed her awake instead.

She blinked up at him. "Jim?" She asked sleepily, stretching her arms up. He began to kiss down her stomach, down and down and down... "Ooh, Jim..."

"Your turn now," he whispered.

She smiled at him. It was a really good way to wake up.

* * *

Having solved the mystery of the woman who 'jumped', Melinda travelled back to the room, finding Jim inside, fresh from the shower. He had already gotten dressed, however, and when he turned to see her there, he also looked disappointed.

"You couldn't have shown up five minutes earlier?" He murmured, heading over to capture her lips in his.

"I want to get some sun," she whispered. "I'm disappointed too, but let's go up on deck."

He grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go, then."

They were halfway through the door before Melinda sighed, grabbed Jim by the shirt collar and shoved him back into the room, slamming the door shut with her foot.

"Mel!" He exclaimed.

"The sun will wait," she said. "This won't."

Jim agreed, as she pulled her top off to yet again reveal that she'd gone braless.

"Did you burn all of your lingerie before coming on this trip?" He gasped, as she moved on top of him.

She pressed a finger to his lips. "I'll never tell."

* * *

That evening, Melinda stood in front of the mirror, holding two dresses up, one red hot and slit to the thigh, and one yellow; a little demure, though low cut.

"Which one do you want?" She asked, feeling Jim's gaze intent on her. He was already dressed in his affectionately dubbed 'penguin suit' (affectionate only once he realized just how much it turned Melinda on to see him like that, and having her turned on meant for lesser time in said suit) and lounging on the bed, pretending that he was reading a travel book and not just watching her dress.

"Um," he said, gaze catching. "Why don't you try them on? Don't we have time?"

"Fine," she said, pulling the yellow over her head. It fell nicely, and she smoothed it out.

Jim looked at her, his gaze sweeping over her. "Sexy," he complimented. "Very nice."

"So this one?" She questioned.

"Why don't you try the other first?" He asked, and she quickly (mindful of her fragile hair) pulled the yellow dress over her head.

The red required no bra. She definitely felt Jim looking at her then, but there was dinner to prepare for; she wanted to get a book signed and they just didn't have time.

The red dress was so soft that she felt dangerous. She felt like she could turn herself on just by walking in it, by feeling it against her skin.

It plunged. The top was almost nonexistent; it plunged so far that Melinda was afraid of bending forward.

Jim was sitting up straighter, becoming very erect...no pun intended. "Maybe...we can save that one for later..." He swallowed hard as she stepped forward and her leg was exposed via the slit. "Or never. Or for only right now."

She moved around the room, making a show of looking in the mirror and trying different poses, leg still prominently on display.

Jim came to stand behind her, after long moments of just watching. His hands went to the top of her dress, tugging downward. It barely even took a tug; her breasts were spilling out. He just stood behind her for a long moment, holding her breasts in his hands. "Maybe not this dress," he said, voice husky in her ear. "Unless you want to. I've got no right to mandate that. I'm not mandating it. I just..."

She covered his hands with hers. "Jim, it's fine," she said. "I bought this for you."

He didn't answer; just buried his face in her neck.

She wore the yellow to dinner.

And she changed into the red again after.

* * *

Melinda had thought that Julia was exaggerating (at least a little) about how how their room got at night, but the instant Melinda and Jim walked through the door it was like being hit by a heat wave.

"You don't have to," Julia said a bit weakly, standing behind them and looking very obviously like she was dying to slam the door and trap them in there.

"It's fine," Melinda said, finally waving her off.

Jim stood before her, still in pajamas. "Now what?" He asked. "It's unbelievably hot in here. There's no way we can sleep properly."

Melinda sighed, shoving the small suitcase she'd packed for her and Jim, with a change for tomorrow morning, into the corner of the room. "The cold water works," she said. "Regretting this?"

"Of course not," he said, grinning as he walked over to her. "If we can't sleep, we can do other activities. And who knows, our ghost hunt might pay off. After all, she likes to come when people...do stuff together in here."

"Use your words, Jim," she said playfully, already jumping onto the bed. "You can call it having sex, fucking, reproducing...anything. Anything but 'stuff'."

"I don't call it any of those, not with you," he said, following her onto the bed. "It's just making love. To you. To my wife."

"And having sex, sometimes," she said, crinkling her nose a little.

"Sometimes," he agreed. "Not right now."

* * *

Melinda couldn't remember ever feeling quite so angry with a ghost that she hadn't been personally acquainted with or one who dredged up painful memories due to their past, until she saw her drowned ghost straddling Jim.

Good god, of course Julia and Rich were having problems.

She slapped Jim awake as soon as the ghost was gone, irritated with him.

"You don't remember any of your dream?" She asked, spying scratch marks on his back.

"Yeah, scout's honor, what's going on?" Jim wondered, trying to wake up and get dressed at the same time.

"Aft," she said, leaving the room with only one option for Jim to do: follow.

He scrambled after her. "I don't think I was dreaming. Usually even if I don't remember, I do know if I was or not."

"Whatever," she said, folding her arms.

He grabbed her arm. "Did I have a ghostly visitor?"

"Yes," she said, pulling away from him. "And you seemed to be enjoying it. You have the scratch marks on your back, Jim."

Jim paused for a moment, letting her get ahead of him, and then jogged forward. "Melinda...you gave me those scratches."

"I did?" She asked, stopping stock still. "No, I didn't."

He moved closer, whispering in her ear. Though no one was around, she felt her cheeks getting red hot.

"Maybe I did," she said. "Um. Let's keep moving before my train of thought is totally derailed."

"I'm way past the point of derailment," Jim said, scrambling to keep up.

"No, those weren't from me," she protested a few minutes later. "They couldn't be. When we did it there..."

"Use your words, Mel," Jim teased. "Remember? You can call it anything you want but 'it'."

She looked at him, sighed. "I didn't give those scratches."

"Then what about them?"

* * *

"Jim, we have work to do before dinner," Melinda announced, hurrying from the room.

"Let me guess, it's not the kind of work that I'm hoping for," he said. "But then I kind of gave up on that when a ghost appeared on our bed. I haven't seen you all day."

"I know," she said, sounding truly disappointed. "We're still only on here for a limited amount of time and I hate to say it but we can't guarantee conception from any of our...encounters."

He smiled. "I think we can guarantee a lot of other things, though," he said. "That's not why we make love, Mel. And you know it. Currently, it's a big part. But it's not everything."

"No, it isn't," she agreed, smiling back at him. "So why did you get so excited when I said I might be ovulating?"

"Caught," he joked, hurrying along with her. "No, it's because I know how...in control you get. How feisty. How bold."

"And because we might get a baby out of all this," Melinda said. "In the end."

"Yeah," he agreed.

* * *

It had been one of the longest nights of Jim's life, and it wasn't even over once they'd finished their drowned ghost business. Then Melinda had to cross over everyone else.

It was their first night on board that they didn't make love.

But they made up for it.

* * *

Once home, once they discovered the refrigerator, once they had unpacked, once they were in bed, Melinda stared at Jim.

"What if I am pregnant?" She wondered aloud. "What if we've made it?"

"Then that's awesome," he whispered. "But..."

"What?" She asked, turning to him.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He questioned.

"And what's that?"

"Let's try one more time," he begged, moving closer to her. "Just to be sure. And because...to prove that this is more than baby making. If we did make it."

She moved closer, curling into his arms. "I love you and I say..." She breathed out. "Yes."

They were still for a moment longer, breathing in each other's presence. She felt the heat of him against her skin, and she was reminded viscerally of exactly why she loved this man, why she wanted to have a child with him, why this meant so very much to her.

She wanted to have his child. He wanted her to bear his child. Her child. Their child. Their baby. Son, daughter, whatever God gave them.

She kissed him, opening up to him fully, trying to tell him, again and again, never for the last time, how much he meant to her. How much this moment would forever mean to her.

After they'd finished making love, after tender and quiet whispers of love, after they'd fully expressed how much they loved each other in every way possible, Jim pressed a hand to her stomach.

"We might have made it," he said. "Can you believe it?"

She placed her hand over his, feeling tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He wondered, pulling her into his arm so that they could spoon.

"For being their father," she answered. "For being the one person who I want to have kids with. For loving me."

"Oh, Mel," he said. "Always. I'm always going to do that. I'm always going to be willing to have as many kids as you want. I'm always going to love you, through whatever life sends our way."

She nodded, feeling her throat getting a little swollen. "It just means so much," she managed. "To think that we might..."

"I know," he said, as they both realized they were rehashing the same conversation, and not caring at all. They were going to be parents. That couldn't be said enough.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The next episode is so heartbreaking. I almost didn't want to write that ending because of how hopeful it was.


End file.
